Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt
|Nächste= }} Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt ist die zwanzigste Episode und somit das Staffelfinale der fünften Staffel von Glee. Mary Halloran - eine Hollywood- Drehbuchautorin, die weithin als ein Genie betrachtet wird - aber von denen sie einige höflich als "schrullig" beschreiben - kommt in New York an, um ein Skript für eine mögliche Network-TV-Serie, die sich auf Rachels Leben konzentriert, zu bearbeiten. Während Rachel sich zunächst schnell Marys Hip und Fleiß versierter Vision für das Skript fügt, sind sie und die Gang bestürzt, wenn sie alle - außer Brittany - durch das, was sie lesen, verwirren, was Rachel anregt, einige Schreibvorgänge, die genauer zeigen, wer sie ist, zu beeinflussen. Als Mercedes sich darauf vorbereitet, ihre bundesweite Shopping-Mall Tour zu starten, um ihre neue CD zu fördern, findet Sam sich im Begriff, eines seiner lebenslangen Ziele, "fast nackt auf einem Stadtbus", zu erreichen. Wenn die beiden es in Betracht ziehen, die nächsten Monate getrennt zu verbringen, bieten Freunde jedem von ihnen Beziehungsratschläge an, was das Paar veranlasst, eine Entscheidung über ihre Zukunft zu treffen. Unterdessen arbeitet Blaine mit June weiter an seinem Vorzeigeprojekt. Während sie ihm verspricht, dass die Veranstaltung seine Karriere in einer Weise starten wird, von der er nie geträumt hat, wird es auch von ihm verlangt, eine Lüge zu offenbaren und ein Versprechen, das er Kurt gemacht hat, zu brechen... etwas, dass er möglicherweise nicht bereit ist, zu tun. Handlung thumb|left|Rachel ist wegen Mary aufgeregtDie Freunde sind aufgrund ihres traditionellen Montagsabendessens im Bushwick-Apartment, wo Mercedes Sam einen Snack anbietet, den er aber wegen eines bevorstehenden Vorsprechens für männliche Models ablehnt. Sie freut sich für ihn, macht aber klar, dass sie ihn als "ihres" kennzeichnen wird, um den weiblichen Models zu zeigen, dass er eine Freundin hat, die "schmutzig" kämpft. Rachel unterdessen ist aufgeregt, weil die Drehbuchautorin Mary Halloran kommt, um etwas über sie in Erfahrung zu bringen, damit sie das Skript für ihre Serie schreiben kann. Artie hinterfragt, ob das normal für ein Netzwerk ist und Rachel schiebt das auf ihre außerordentliche Berühmtheit, zumal sie Mary auch für ein Genie hält. Als es an der Tür klopft und Rachel sie öffnen will, wispert Kurt Blaine zu, dass sie irgendwie dafür sorgen müssen, dass Mary zu ihrer Show kommt, was sein Verlobter abgelenkt bejaht. Die Freunde sind überrascht, als Brittany in der Tür steht, die von Lesbos-Island zurück ist und erklärt, dass sie ihren Reisepassthumb|Die Freunde freuen sich, Brittany wieder zu sehen verloren hat und deshalb auf dem Flughafen festsaß. Sie erkundigt sich nach Santana und erfärht, dass diese für den Dreh eines Yeast-I-Stat-Werbespot in Iowa ist, doch bevor sie sich weiter unterhalten können, erscheint Mary. Sie betritt vorsichtig das Apartment und stellt sich vor, ehe sie das chinesische Essen riecht, von dem sie meint, dass es ihr nicht bekommt. Rachel stellt sich auch vor und will ihre Freunde mit ihr bekanntmachen, doch Mary unterbricht sie, meinend, dass sie es mit Namen nicht so hat. Sie erzählt ihnen von ihrem Narzissmus, den ihr ihr Dienstags-Donnerstags-Irrenarzt diagnostiziert hat, kann dann aber den Geruch der Wonton-Suppe nicht mehr ertragen und flüchtet ins Badezimmer. Bevor Mary es betritt, sagt sie Rachel, die sie Randy nennt, dass sie sich freut mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten und dass es eine "Explosion" wird, während sich die Freunde über sie amüsieren. thumb|left|Mary arbeitet an ihrem SkriptMary setzt sich dann auf den Boden und fängt auf einer Schreibmaschine ihr Drehbuch "The Untitled Mary Halloran Project" an. Sie fragt Rachel aus und ist zunächst von ihren schwulen Vätern begeistert, dann aber gelangweilt, als sie vom Glee Club erzählt. Mary wechselt das Thema auf ihre Broadwaykarriere, aber auch hier verfliegt die Beigesterung schnell. Rachel wiederum will wissen, wie sie mit dem Schreiben angefangen hat und Mary erklärt, dass es mit ihrer Reproduktion vom Tagebuch der Anne Frank aus der Sicht eines Vakuums begann. Sie ist erneut gelangweilt und bittet ins Badezimmer zu können, aber nicht zum Pinkeln, sonderm um Rachels Sachen zu durchwühlen. Mit einem Trick holt sie sich mehr oder wenier ihre Zustimmung und macht sich ans Werk, während Rachel sie geschockt beobachtet. thumb|Shakin' My HeadMercedes hat in einem Einkaufszentrum einen Auftritt und wird von ihren Fans schon freudig erwartet. Artie interviewt sie und sie stellt dabei Brittany als ihre neue Hintergrundtänzerin vor. Daraufhin performt sie Shakin' My Head und begeistert ihr Publikum, während Artie sie dabei filmt. Mary ist, merkwürdig tanzend, ebenfalls unter den Zuschauern und applaudiert nach dem Auftritt begeistert, wohingegen Sam auf die Bühne geht und Mercedes umarmt. An der NYADA bereitet sich Blaine auf seine Show vor, als June, die Essen mitgebracht hat, zu ithumb|left|All of Mehm stößt und ihm Ratschläge über das Showgeschäft gibt. Blaine kann dem aber nicht so richtig folgen und bittet sie dann, Kurt doch einen Part in der Show zu geben, da ihn die Lüge, dass er dabei ist, belastet. June jedoch lehnt ab, da es um ihren Ruf geht und diesen wegen Kurt nicht aufs Spiel setzen kann. Als Blaine sie weiter bitten will, unterbricht sie ihn und lässt ihn wissen, dass er sich ihr besser nicht widersetzt, bevor sie geht. Daraufhin singt er All of Me, an dessen Ende Kurt erscheint und applaudiert. Er fragt ihn, ob er das für die Show nimmt und Blaine gesteht ihm dann, dass June ihn nicht in der Show haben will und es auch nie wollte. Kurt ist wütend, dass Blaine ihn angelogen hat, der sich reumütig bei ihm entschuldigt. Er will das aber nicht hören, meinend, dass er ihm sowieso nichts glauben kann und geht verärgert. thumb|Girls on FilmBei dem Modelvorsprechen lässt Sam nervös ein Gummiband, welches er sich um sein Handgelenk gebunden hat, auf und ab schnalzen, um so dafür zu sorgen, dass er von den Mädchen nicht abgelenkt wird. Daraufhin erscheint Charlie Darling, die Leiterin der Agentur und verkündet, dass es eine Werbekrise bei der "Treasure Trailz"-Haarentfernungskampagne gegeben hat, weil das Hauptmodel aufgrund des Führens eines Untergrundschlägerings ins Gefängnis gesteckt wurde. Aus dem Grund sucht sie nach einem neue Cover-Jungen und erklärt, dass der Ablauf thumb|left|Charlie ist von Sam angeturnt"schnell und schmutzig" geht, da die Bewerber laufen müssen und derjenige, der sie am meisten anturnt, gewinnt. Sam singt im Anschluss Girls on Film, während er sich ablichten lässt und mit den Mädchen tanzt. Charlie steigt mit ein und schubst ihn am Ende des Songs auf ein Sofa und krabbelt über ihn. Sie meint, dass alles an ihm nach "Treasure Trailz" schreit und lädt ihn zum Fotoshooting am Abend ein. Sam ist überglücklich und sieht ihr nach, während er aufgeregt das Gummiband auf und ab schnalzen lässt. thumb|Intervention MercedesAls Mercedes im Bushwick-Apartment ankommt, wird sie bereits von Kurt, Rachel und Brittany erwartet, die mit ihr eine Intervention haben, während Artie und Blaine das gleiche mit Sam abziehen. Die Freunde raten ihnen, wegen Mercedes' bevorstehender Tour jeweils mit dem anderen Schluss zu machen, da es das Beste wäre, doch sowohl Mercedes als auch Sam lehnen das ab, weil sie sich lieben und einander verpflichtet sind. Mercedes gerät jedoch ins Grübeln, wenn Rachel ihr sagt, dass es manchmal das Beste ist, die Dinge loszulassthumb|left|Intervention Samen, die einem lieb sind. An der Filmhochschule wird Artie von Mary interviewt und erzählt ihr was von Rachel, wird aber schnell abgelenkt, als sie sich einen Doughnut in den BH stopft. Daraufhin macht sie bei Blaine weiter, während sie unter einem Tisch liegt und ihm sagt, dass sein Name geändert wird und ihm die Wahl lässt. Er wiederum stellt in Frage, ob sie wirklich eine Drehbuchautorin von einem realen TV-Netzwerk ist und Brittany, die mit ihr unter dem Tisch liegt, spricht ihr ein Kompliment wegen ihres Pyjamas aus. Mary sagt ihr, dass sie ihn nicht stehlen soll, weil Mäuse in den Taschen leben und eine Katze in thumb|Kurt appeliert an Rachelihrer Hose, was Brittany begeistert, wohingegen Blaine einfach nur genervt ist. In Rachels Garderobe sagt Kurt ihr, als sie sich gerade für ihre "Funny Girl"-Aufführung zurecht macht, dass Mary verrückt ist, während Brittany das Gegenteil behauptet. Er erinnert Rachel daran, dass Sidney nicht davor zurückschreckt, sie wegen ihrer verpassten Show zu erpressen und weist darauf hin, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie ganz aussteigt. Rachel ist jedoch der Meinung, dass sie nach L.A. gehen kann und mit zehnmal so viel Geld zurückkommt, als sie es beim Broadway verdienen würde. Kurt kann ihre Beweggründe verstehen, bittet sie aber, wenn sie es macht, ihren eigenen Instinkten zu vertrauen und nicht denen von Mary. Im Bushwick-Apartment lesen sich die Freunde Marys Drehbuch durch und nicht sonderlich begeistert. Angefangen von Kurts Charakter "Cert", der augenscheinlich nach der Minzdraggésmarke benannt ist und ein Dinosaurierkostüm trägt, während Rachel in der Badewanne sitzt und sich mit Hilfe extrthumb|left|Drehbuch lesenem vieler Hashtags über ihre vergesslichen schwulen NASA-Väter beschwert, weiter zu Blaines Charakter "Slaine", der schwul ist und mit Brittanys Rolle "Nittany", die zum größten Teil eine Lesbe ist, schläft und sich entscheiden, eine Kunstgallerie in der Performancebasis im Erdgeschoss zu eröffnen, bis hin zu Rachels "Kaffee-Fete", was eine spontane wenngleich leere Party ist und die sie abhält, um die Lerre zu füllen, da ihre Väter diese vergessen haben und auf der ISS stationiert sind. Das Lesen wird von Artie unterbrochen, der sich nicht in der Lage sieht, weiter zu machen und die Freunde sind sich, abgesehen von Brittany, einig, dass das Drehbuch keinen Sinn ergibt und Rachel etwas tun muss. Sie sieht das ein und ändert ihre Meinung, dass sie, wenn sie es macht, es entweder ihre Serie wird oder es keine gibt. Blaine sitzt draußen und füttert Tauben, wenn Kurt zu ihm kommt, dem er sagt, dass er die Show nicht mehr machen will, da er ihm wichtiger ist. Kurt hingegen fragt, wie es wohl ist, das erste Mal zu fliegethumb|Blaine und Kurt sprechen sich ausn und erklärt, dass Beziehungen genau sind, da du jemandem dein Herz zum Kümmern gibst und dir selbst sagst, dass du sicher bist, aber nie weißt, ob heute oder Morgen der Tag sein wird, wo du es wie einen Stein fallen lässt. Blaine entschuldigt sich erneut bei ihm und Kurt lässt ihn wissen, dass er es verstehen kann, da er es nicht anders gemacht hätte und auch wenn er böse auf ihn war, sich dafür entschieden, ihm zu vertrauen, weil Vertrauen eine Wahl ist. Blaine bedankt sich bei ihm und umarmt ihn, bevor er meint, dass das ganze Vogelgerede ihn ein wenig angeturnt hat. Kurt schlägt vor, rein zu gehen und springt auf, wird aber von Blaine noch kurz aufgehalten, der ihm sagt, dass er der glücklichste Junge auf der Welt ist. Kurt stimmt ihm zu und küsst ihn, bevor die beiden dann nach innen verschwinden. thumb|left|Glitter in the AirIm Spotlight Diner berichtet Rachel Mary von ihren Bedenken bezüglich des Drehbuchs. Mary kann diese aber nicht wirklich verstehen, weshalb Rachel sie mit Hilfe eines Songs audrücken will. Mary ist davon nicht begeistert, aber Rachel gibt zu verstehen, dass es der beste Weg ist, ihr Wesen einzufangen und zu verstehen, wie sie das Skript haben möchte. Sie fängt an Glitter in the Air zu singen, was Mary zunächst angeekelt ansieht, bevor sie emotional wird und gegen Ende des Songs sichtlich gerührt ist. Sie erklärt Rachel, dass sie glaubt, Glück während des Auftritts gefühlt zu haben, was ihr vorher noch nie passiert ist und stimmt ihrer Idee zu, eine Serie über Leute zu machen, die sich nicht selbst hassen und auch wenn sie nicht glaubt, dass es was wirdthumb|Rachel freut sich, dass Mary ihren Vorschlag annimmt, will sie das Drehbuch umschreiben. Glücklich umarmt Rachel sie, doch Mary windet sich schnell raus, in dem sie sie bittet, sie allein zu lassen, damit sie vor Scham essen kann. Bei dem Fotoshothumb|left|Sam wird von Charlie bedrängtotinsg versucht Charlie, Sams sexy Seite hervor zu bringen, fühlt es aber nicht, weshalb sie wissen will, warum er nichts zeigt. Er erklärt, dass ihr Assistent Schuld ist, der ihn belustigt ansieht, worauf Charlie alle Anwesenden wegschickt. Sie umkreist Sam dann und fragt ihn aus, während sie Polaroids von ihm schießt. Sam ist sichtlich in die Enge getrieben, wenn er von ihr gegen eine Leiter gedrückt und eingekesselt wird und bekommt von ihr die Chance angeboten, ihm aus seinem Dilemma zu helfen. Sie führt auf, dass sie tun können, was immer sie wollen und es keiner zu wissen hat und küsst ihn. Mercedes erwartet Sam mit Leckereien, merkt aber schnell, dass etwas nicht stimmt und setzt sich mit ihm hin. Sie will wissen was los ist und er gesteht, dass er sie betrogen hat. Sie weicht zurück und er berichtet ihr von dem Vorfall beim Fotoshooting, wonach er angefangen hat zu weinen und in seine Shorts geschluchzt hat, wovon Charlie Fotos gemacht hat und er daraufhin gegangen ist. Mercedes sieht das nicht als Betruthumb|Sam beichtet seinen "Fehltritt"g an, da er den Kuss nicht erwidert hat und ihr wird klar, dass sie Sam das nicht länger antun kann. Sie sagt ihm, wie sehr sie ihn liebt, aber ihm nicht sagen kann, zu warten, bis sie 30 ist, um Sex zu mit ihr zu haben. Sam entgegnet, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht, doch Mercedes erklärt, dass sie nicht möchte, dass er es ihr übel nimmt. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie etwas zu sehr daran festhalten an ihre Liebe zu glauben und es ruinieren werden und auch, wenn es ihr wehtun wird, ihn mit anderen Mädchen zu sehen, weiß, dass es das Richtige ist. Sam lässt sie wissen, dass egal mit wem er zusammen sein wird oder was sie tun werden, es lieber mit ihr tun möchte und nimmt sie in den Arm, als sie darauf anfängt zu weinen. Sie kuscheln sich auf das Sofa, wo Mercedes den Deal vorschlägt, dass wenn sie sich entscheidet, ihre Meinung zu ändern und nicht mehr zu warten, ihn anrufen wird, und Sam nimmt lächelnd an. thumb|left|No Time at AllAuf der Show performen Blaine und June No Time at All und das Publikum ist begeistert. Aus dem Grund drängt sie ihn, eine Zugabe zu geben, weshalb er auf die Bühne geht, während June Kurt sagt, was für ein guter Freund er ist, über der ganzen Situation zu stehen und gekommen zu sein, um Blaine zu unterstützen. Er entgegnet, dass ein Freund das nicht mitmachen würde, er aber hier ist, weil Blaine die Liebe seines Lebens ist und sich nichts und niemand zwischen sie stellen kann. Blaine bedankt sich derweil zunächst bei June für das Lehren von Leidenschaft in seiner Arbeit und erklärt, dass er mit diesem Hintergrund seinen letzten Song ausgesucht hat, um auszudrücken, dass er mit nichts leidenschaftlicher ist, als mit seinem Verlobten. Er bittet Kurt, mit ihm das Duett zu singen, was June sichtlich schockt und verärgert, und holt seinen Verlobten auf die Bühne. Die beiden thumb|American Boyperformen American Boy und kommen beim Publikum gut an, so dass auch June Gefallen daran findet und mit Artie, Mercedes, Rachel und Sam sowie einigen Zuschauern mittanzt. Hinterher versucht Blaine sich dafür zu entschuldigen, aber June unterbricht ihn und sagt ihm, dass er sich von niemandem, auch nicht von ihr, Zweifel bescheren lassen soll, wovon er sich sicher ist. Des Weiteren fand sie ihn und Kurt klasse und schlägt vor, eine Party zu veranstalten, was die Gruppe mit einer Umarmung feiert. thumb|left|Toast auf zwei verbrachte Jahre in New YorkIm Bushwick-Apartment lesen die Freunde Marys neues Skript und sind, abgesehen von Brittany, begeistert. Rachel äußert, dass sie immer dachte, dass Fanny die Rolle wäre, die ihr zugedacht war, aber begriffen hat, dass das Skript, das sie hält, ist, wo sie hingehört. Sie stoßen auf die zwei verbrachten Jahre in New York an, als Sam auf einmal aus dem Apartment auf die Straße rennt. Dort präsentiert er stolz sein halbnacktes Foto auf einem Bus und verkündet, dass er seine Modelkarriere beendet, da er seinen Traum nun erreicht hat. Er erzählt, dass er nach Lima zurückkehrt, zumal sie sich sowieso alle in verschiedenen Richtungen zerstreuen werden, was einen Moment des Sinnierens hervorruft, da ihnen klar wird, dass es das Ende einer Ära ist. thumb|GruppenumarmungRachel äußert, dass sie nach Finn und dem Glee Club nicht glaubt, noch etwas verlieren zu können und Kurt versichert ihr, dass ihre Freundschaft die Trennung überstehen wird. Die Freunde einigen sich darauf, sich in sechs Monaten wieder in New York zu treffen und Rachel erzählt, dass, wenn sie eins im letzten Jahr gelernt hat, dass ist, dass ihre Freunde ihr Leben sind, worauf sie sich umarmen. thumb|left|PompeiiSie performen anschließend Pompeii durch die Straßen New Yorks, während in Einblendungen zu sehen ist, wie sich Mercedes mit Brittany für ihre Tour fertig macht und von Sam verabschiedet, Artie an der Filmhochschule ist, Blaine zurück ins Bushwick-Apartment zieht und Sam durch die Flure der McKinley läuft und wehmütig in den Chorraum hineinsieht, der jetzt ein Computerraum ist. thumb|Rachel in L.A.Rachel erhält derweil den Anruf und berichtet Kurt und Blaine, dass das das Netzwerk das Skript geliebt hat und eine Ouvertüre gedreht wird und sie nach L.A. gehen wird. Die Jungs freuen sich für sie und die drei umarmen sich. Am Ende des Songs, ist Rachel in L.A. und sieht in den Himmel, bevor sie weiter die Straße entlang läuft. Verwendete Musik *'Shakin' My Head' von Glee, gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Brittany Pierce *'All of Me' von John Legend, gesungen von Blaine Anderson *'Girls on Film' von Duran Duran, gesungen von Sam Evans mit Charlie Darling *'Glitter in the Air' von P!nk, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'No Time at All' aus Pippin, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und June Dolloway *'American Boy' von Estelle feat. Kanye West, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'Pompeii' von Bastille, gesungen von Absolventen Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Shirley MacLaine' als June Dolloway *'Kristen Schaal' als Mary Halloran *'Beau Garrett' als Charlie Darling *'Max Emerson' als männliches Model Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 1.87 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. **Das ist die erste Episode, bei der die Zuschauerzahl unter 2 Millionen fiel. **Das ist das Staffelfinale mit den wenigsten Zuschaern. *Es ist nach Die neue und die alte Rachel die zweite Episode, die Rachels Namen im Titel hat und nach Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, die den vollständigen Namen eines Charaktes beinhaltet. *Es ist das erste Staffelfinale... **..., das nicht von Brad Falchuk oder Ian Brennan geschrieben wurde. **... ohne Emma, Mike, Santana, Tina und Will. ***Naya Rivera hat kleine Szenen und Teile in den Songs für diese Episode aufgenommen, welche jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen herausgeschnitten wurden. **... in dem die New Directions oder zumindest einige Mitglieder keinen Song performen. **... ohne eine Brittana-Szene. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass ein Staffelfinale mit einem Song endet. Die anderen waren Triumph oder Trauer?, Zukunft voraus und Träume werden wahr. **Bis auf das Serienfinale war das alle zwei Staffeln. *Das ist die letzte New York-zentrische Episode. *Das ist die letzte Episode mit Mercedes als Gastcharakter. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass das Innere des Bushwick Appartments zu sehen ist. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5